UN DÍA OBSCURO
by Corazon de Dragon Dorado
Summary: UN MISTERIOSO CASO QUE RESOLVER Y MUCHAS DUDAS QUE CONTESTAR. LA MAESTRA NUEVA TRATARA DE AYUDAR A EDWARD ¿PODRA?. ONE SHOT


EL DÍA OBSCURO.

Hace poco me gradué en la escuela para maestros, la verdad no entiendo porque estudie esto: odio a los niños y soy desesperada. Afortunadamente ya no pasa mucho eso… bueno trato de controlarme, he buscado de un lado a otro trabajo pero todo indica que no consiguiere nunca dinero. Busque en el periódico, eran pocas hojas, y como de milagro… encontré entre varias líneas un anuncio de un Colegio que necesitaba una maestra(o) de Español. Camine entre las calles para averiguar del lugar, la primera impresión no fue buena, pues era un orfanato y últimamente estaba en crisis económica. Mi corazón sensible acepto el empleo. El director era alto y su cabello me agrado porque era de color negro, su nombre Roy Mustang, entre su escritorio cogió unas hojas, era el horario de las clases y demás cosas importantes. Tome mi maletín y decidí realizar un recorrido a las instalaciones, era como lo pensaba: sin vida, no comprendía porque estaba así, eso no fue lo peor. A la semana de dar clases me di cuenta de que los niños eran igual de raros que el lugar, no sonreían, no hablaban, e incluso siempre estaban en silencio, lamento decirlo pero todos ahí estaban muertos. Lo más curioso es que en uno de los cuartos vivía un chico rubio llamado Edward Elric, este si era normal, tal vez miro con otros ojos la vida, también me entere de que ya tenía la mayoría de edad y eso me alegro, era mejor que ya no estuviera en este infierno. Dormía cuando escuche que tocaban a la puerta, pensé que estaba soñando, mas el ruido no cesaba, un poco enojada salí de la cama. No mire quien era y la abrí, pronto la persona tomo mi mano y recibí un abrazo, su corazón latina agitadamente, aparte mis brazos, mire directamente a sus ojos tristes, en su boca se dibujo una sonrisa.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte sin creer lo que veía.

.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya no podía quedarme callado, usted debe saberlo- Edward tomo asiento en el sofá, me miro.

.

-Porque no lo hiciste en el recreo o en la tarde, estaba durmiendo- seguía preocupada y sin entender.

.

-No podía porque es peligroso y a los dos nos matarían, este es un secreto…no debe decírselo a nadie- bostezo y soltó su cabello de oro.

.

-Me quedare callada es una promesa ¿y qué tan malo es lo que me tienes que decir?- creía que era una broma porque seguía dormida pero esto era la realidad.

.

-Algo así…- eso daba miedo, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo con él y a las doce de la noche, mas prestaría atención a su preocupación.

Su hermano y el llegaron cuando eran pequeños, creyeron que su instancia seria corta… pero no. Cada día desaparecían niños misteriosamente sin razón alguna y durante la noche se escuchaban gritos desgarradores. No hacían nada, era como si no pasara nada anormal. Edward escondía a su hermano para que no pasara algo malo. Pues ese miedo llego, Alphonse salió de la recamara durante la noche sin darse cuenta el pelirubio, despertó y salió disparado para buscarlo, el resultado fue desastroso….no lo encontró. Planeo varias formas para escaparse y para pedir ayuda, mas no serbia, cada forma de escaparse era mortal, porque alrededor del orfanato era un bosque inmenso y casi sin salida. Nunca entendió porque no le pasaba nada, era como si alguien fuera su ángel. Un día salió al jardín en la noche, sabía que ocurriría algo, escucho ruido e intento correr pero una sombra negra tomo su mano y tapo sus ojos, abrió los ojos y estaba nuevamente en su recamara, intento levantarse pero no pudo, destapo sus piernas de la sabana y vio que el colchón estaba mojado de sangre, su mente hizo un reencuentro de la noche anterior, la sombra jugó con su cuerpo y al parecer tuvo una noche loca con él, no era necesario más palabras para describir lo que había ocurrido. Edward salió adelante como pudo, no creía que alguien pusiera su mirada en él para poderlo ayudar, a Roy le empezó a interesar, el menor creyó que si le seguía el juego podría sacarlo, así que inicio a coquetearle. Esto se salió de control, nunca creyó que lo de ellos era un plan o una trampa, el mayor era la persona detrás de aquella sombra negra de la noche, además de eso Elric callo rendido a sus pies, su intensión nunca fue enamorarse de él, intento olvidarse de eso pero su recuerdo seguía presente en su corazón, cuando supo la verdad de la persona que era entendió que nunca más confiaría en sus sentimientos.

.

-¿Por qué me hablaste de esto o para qué?- el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana y era raro que viniera a hablar conmigo esto, no entendía el significado de su visita, aunque su mirada ya me lo decía.

.

-Sácame del orfanato, ya no quiero estar más ahí, necesito encontrar a mi hermano, tú eres la única persona en la que confió- tomo mi mano y empezó a llorar, en verdad que necesitaba de mí.

.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan antes de que amanezca, tratare de sacarte en la noche o en la tarde cuando todos los maestros se hayan ido, no quiero que te arriesgues mucho, si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría- con la mano en el corazón acepte, todo para que esa carita de ángel volviera a sonreír y así pudiera volar lejos de su jaula.

.

-¡Muchas gracias!, entonces nos veremos en el portón negro a las seis de la tarde, para ver que ningún maestro nos vea- de nuevo su sonrisa se dibujo, eso era lo que quería… hacerlo feliz.

.

-Ten fe en que este plan servirá y que encontraremos a Alphonse, ahora debes irte, tienes que estar bien para mañana- después de una hora y media volví a dormir con los anhelos de que lo lograríamos.

Nunca les mencione que al ser maestra de este lugar debía de vivir aquí como todos los niños, tal vez esa regla era una de las mejores, entre comillas, porque de todos modos me daba miedo, yo creo que fue una medida de seguridad para los asesores, como estos edificios están en medio del bosque. Lo que le da más misticismo, una que otra vez escuche gritos, mas no me atrevía a salir. Hice mi rutina como de costumbre, para que no sospecharan algo de mí, aunque admito que estaba muy nerviosa, sobre todo porque Roy daba vueltas constantes a la escuela, por un momento creía que me rendiría por vencida, no dude en retroceder y decirle a Elric que no podía ayudarlo, por otra parte no quería romper mi promesa, escuche a mi corazón diciéndome que no pasaría nada malo y que lo haría por una buena causa. El reloj movió su manecilla al número seis, casi a escondidas salí de los edificios, de lejos vi la silueta del pelirubio, ya era la hora y el momento perfecto, ninguna persona estaba en el jardín y mucho menos cercas, a lado de mi bolsillo traía las llaves del carro, aunque temía perderme y no salir nunca, nos subimos al árbol que estaba cercas del portón para asegurarnos de que en verdad no había nadie más. A lo lejos escuchamos una voz de hombre, volteamos al mismo tiempo, mi esperanza de salvarlo se desvaneció.

.

-Edward no te vayas, yo te amo- el pelinegro apareció y corrió hacia el árbol.

.

-Eso es mentira, me has hecho mucho daño, así que no me detendré por ti- mire a Edward para que se apurara, de pronto se cayó del árbol, intente saltar del árbol pero me había atorado en una rama.

.

-Nunca te iras de mi lado, ¡entendiste!- mientras ellos discutían yo intentaba zafarme del árbol.

.

-No me rendiré, yo sé que puedo, déjame en paz, ¡suéltame!- los gritos se escuchaban como aullidos de lobos.

.

-Si no te callas matare a la maestra- Edward seguía gritando y jalándose, sin más ni menos… escuche un tiro de bala.

El pasto se pinto de rojo vino y mi camisa ya no era blanca, mi tiempo de vida se acabo… toque a mi corazón que ya no latía, por ultimo escuche el llanto del pequeño y su sonrisa finalizo, abrí y cerré los ojos, mire que el cielo era obscuro como la noche, creo que todavía estaba atorada en el árbol, mi cuerpo se sentía ligero y sin ninguna preocupación, mas era la culpable de que el plan no funcionara, tal vez si me hubiera esperado a la noche sería mejor, y yo no estaría desangrándome, ya no supe nada de lo que le paso a Elric, espero que me recuerde durante las noches y que llore mi muerte si es que está vivo, sino estaré esperándolo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HOLA, PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN TRATO DE AMOR, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LO HARE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA, DISFRUTEN DE ESTE ONE SHOT, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SIGAN COMENTANDO.**


End file.
